1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microminiaturized header assemblies for conducting signals through a wall or bulkhead and operable on either or both sides to be connected to standard microminiaturized mating connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microminiaturized connectors are well known in the art. For example, TRW produces a 0.050 inch density solder cup/wire D-Microminiature connector operable to connect a plurality of wires in a cable to another plurality of wires connected to a connector with the two connectors being matable.
In order to bring a first plurality of wires through a wall or bulkhead in a "header" assembly, it has heretofore been necessary to specifically design a header for each application. Such header design is time consuming and costly since it does not make use of standard available parts and simple known processes in the construction thereof.